


Don't drag me into this

by comradecourt



Series: Happy Endings Aren't Always Magical [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: Silly Modern no-magic AU where Gellert is a Star Wars fanboy that is really into Obi-wan/Anakin pairing, and Albus is having none of it.





	Don't drag me into this

**Author's Note:**

> So after several years of ghosting in and out of the grindeldore fandom since 2009 I finally posted a fic and it's this trash. Enjoy.

Gellert's eyes raced across the small lit screen infront of him, his cheeks turning bright red as he bit his lip. He scrolled quickly with his thumb, occasionally screenshoting and bookmarking pages. He knew he should be doing more productive things, but with the big news announcement he was back on his bullshit. The blanket wrapped around him as he sat cross legged on the bed, he was in his own little cocoon protecting him from the outside world. Gellert was clearly too enraptured with his cellphone to notice Albus had entered his room. 

"What are you doing?" Albus popped up from behind him trying to see the screen before Gellert frantically threw the phone across the room.

"N-NOTHING!" The mischievous nymph smiled nervously. "Hi, Albus, uh how was your day? .... At work?" Gellert grinned

"Oh you're definitely up to something. You never ask me about my day." Albus narrowed his sharp blue eyes as he walked over to the phone. Gellert scrambled forward untangling himself from his cocoon blanket grabbing his cell phone as he retreated back to his comfy spot on their shared bed.

"N-nein! I. I was just submitting an article to a blog site." Gellert tensed, he knew Albus could see through his bullshit.

"Are you reading fanfiction again? Honestly, Gellert." Albus rolled his eyes. " Tsk. With all the imagination you have I wish you would spend it writing original stories instead of wasting it on these damn fanfic sites." 

"You don't understand! It's... Gay Space Dads. They're bringing back Clone Wars!" Gellert beamed.

"Star Wars? ...Really, again?" Albus frowned. "William Shakespeare but with lazer swords. So riveting." He mocked Gellert's excitement with jazz hands. "Pass."

"Lazer swords AND space guns." Gellert stuck his tongue out. "Come on, you'll love it." He poked Albus's side. "Pew pew."

"Oh no, don't you even think about getting me to cosplay as Obi-wan again." Albus shook his head in protest. "I will not cut my hair for your fanboy fantasies."

"Pleeeaaassseee...." Gellert pouted. "I have so many fanfic ideas, but they'd be better if we just acted them out." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO. You better clear your browser history. God knows what you've been looking at." Albus crossed his arms.

" Aw come on. Just. Here look-" Gellert flipped through his photo gallery until he came upon a very intimate fanart of the two Jedi in question. "You can't tell me that's not hot." He flipped through some of the photos featuring Anakin and Obi-wan in several other compromising positions.

"....oh.." Albus cheeks reddened as he grabbed the phone flipping through the rest as he joined Gellert and sat on the bed. "Well, it's obvious who you'd cosplay. The one that whines about sand." Albus teased.

Gellert deadpanned. "Yes, and you'd be Holier Than thou Space Jesus." 

"Well as my first decree as Space Jesus, I think I need more convincing about this pairing." Albus nudged Gellert playfully. 

Gellert smirked. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes..." Albus leaned forward their noses touching.

" Okay, well we have a lot to cover!" Gellert broke contact and pulled out his laptop. "We have to watch two of the prequels then Clone Wars on Netflix then Revenge of the Sith." 

Albus groaned. 

"AND THEN we'll have to watch-"

"Gellert"

"Yes? Any questions, comments, concerns before starting our marathon?"

"Shutup and kiss me."

"That can be arranged."

End.


End file.
